Alucard in Truth of Nightmares!
by bopdog111
Summary: *crossover of A New Fantasy and Sailor Moon Truth of Nightmares* The depths of Alucard Solidor are revealed when he is Caesar Regulado when he decided to end his rival, and friends once and for all. Unfortunately it lead him to Sailor Moon, and co. Learn about him and his visit to Truth of Nightmares. *look up SM: Truth of Nightmares-Secret Battle to see it, and it's sequel*


**This is a crossover between my story A New Fantasy, and Tashasaurous' story** **Sailor Moon: Truth of Nightmares it is how Alucard went into that story. ENJOY!**

* * *

Alucard had enough. His rival Bailey has finally struck a nerve in him. He defeated his father, uncle, cousin, and him 4 times. He is not going to let that happen again. "F^%k this." Alucard said walking away from his brother Vayne Solidor's studies who ask "Brother where are you going?" "Taken care of this foolish matter." Came the reply. It isn't like he wanted it. He just thought if his brother's plans ain't working he'll do it himself.

* * *

Alucard Regulado Solidor is the oldest child of Emperor Madoras of Yshrenia, and the Sorceress Ilzarbella but of course he doesn't know his real name yet. He goes by Alucard for several reasons

1\. To blend in.

2\. Hide his true form.

And 3. Grow stronger.

He has on a coat that is black, with sliver pull strings, sliver braids, silver zipper in the middle, black gloves, black boots, and black pants. He has smooth short black hair, crimson eyes, and white skin. He has a variety of six weapons.

1\. His Father Emperor Madoras' Sun Staff. He can swing it creating dark shock waves, he can use the orb on it to shoot Beams of the Sun on his foes, can summon stuff called Ark Crystals to help him fight, and can stab with it with the bottom of it.

2\. His Uncle Steven Armstrong's Armor the Nanomachines. They harden in response to physical trauma. They harden which makes him invulnerable to pain. When he loses his weapons he can punch, and stomp the ground with 6 times his strength. It's both Armor, and a weapon.

3\. His Scythe called Death's Scythe. It has a blood red blade, black handle, curved like Marluxia's and, has a symbol of The Archadian Empire. He can swing it, and slash with it like Marluxia, but can also throw it like a boomerang.

4\. A dagger. The weapon he uses the least. He uses it as a last resort.

5\. His Axe called God's Bane. It has a blood red blade covered in black fire, has a platinum handle, and has a symbol of Archadia on it. He can throw it like a pro, can use it like summoning a hell beast. And finally can get his groove on.

And 6. His KeyBlade. His most primary weapon. It is called Reacas' Vengeance. It looks like someone he know named Master Xehanort's KeyBlade, except it is blood red, and black, has a crooked edge, the teeth is but a single fang, at the end of the chain is a Lion's head, and finally has a demonic eye on it.

Alucard is a skilled, and deadly warrior. His personality is anything but happy. He is cold, ruthlesss, and likes to cuss a lot. He gets annoyed, and angry easily. Whenever he gets annoyed he kills the person causing it. When his rival Bailey is around he always tries to kill him. He always gets in everyone's and doesn't care about what happens to him. But when he is around his relatives he cools down a little, but still acts like the cold, and evil self he is. He is also very cold hearted and shows no respect to anyone but his relatives. He has a most uneven rivalry with Bailey.

On Earth where he used to live he was founded by a couple as a little baby and they took him in under the name Caesar Regulado. But he hated them for no reason probably because in his mother's blood. When he turned six he attacked and killed a girl's dog that was barking in what sounded like laughter. The girl called him a meanie and he only told her to shut the hell up. Adults were shocked at his tone that he was banned from playing at the park. Not like he cared. Between ages 9-10 his adopted parents disowned him of being so evil. In result he killed them and burned their corpses finally happy of no longer of being harp at by this foolish couple. Between ages 14-15 he intended High School just so he can at least make friends. Unfortunately that lead him to his rival Bailey Micheal Scott Brassell.

He, and him fight a lot and Alucard is the one that always gets in trouble because he shows a vastly criminal record of his sins. But his rival was the complete opposite. Bailey cared for everyone, and even helped a kid get his kite down from a tree by climbing it that surprised even his parents. Bailey also gave his teacher some apples, and milk from the cafeteria sometimes. He evens shows respect toward everyone even people who are bad. Alucard is the only exception. Almost at the end of the year he said the f word to his teacher one time, and punched Bailey at the jaw finally had it. As a result he was expelled, and transferred with someone else also a enemy of Bailey. Caleb Campbell.

Alucard sworn revenge toward Bailey for his interruptions but also touching him one time. That was when he discovered his powers. One time when an alcoholic was yelling at him he set him on fire that surprised even himself. He harnessed his powers and then someone came. The man was known as High Priest Ledom. Emperor Madoras' loyal advisor and Alucard's exit to the realm he lives. He traveled with him and learning about his heritage. He was Miroku the son of Emperor Madoras and Ledom didn't know it himself. When he finally was taking over a world HE came. His rival stopped him along with his sister Cassandra Grace Brassell. He even nearly killed Alucard two times. One at the Dogma Rift, and one at the Garmatha. Ledom got him out by transferring him to his uncle. Senator Steven Armstrong. Like Madoras Armstrong was also dispatched, along with Alucard's cousin Rhapthorne.

He had enough and was never letting Bailey win again. What will be next will be a battle between a team that is like his rivals.

* * *

Alucard walked into the library where he heard a voice "Lord Alucard?" He looked and saw his apprentice Vanitas. An enity made out of darkness. "Yes Vanitas?" Alucard ask crossing his arms. "What are you doing?" Vanitas ask him. Alucard answered "Taking care of Bailey, and his stupid friends once and for all." "Agreed but Lord Alucard. You wouldn't mind a spar?" Vanitas ask summoning his KeyBlade Void Gear. "Hmup no spells." Alucard said summoning his KeyBlade Reacas' Vengence.

 _(Battle theme: Deep Drive)_

Vanitas started by slashing with Void Gear, but Alucard dodged the blow, and countered with a knee to the chin, but Vanitas kicked, and slashed but, Alucard dodged the slow blows, and headbutted him, as Vanitas landed on the ground, and slashed but Alucard, avoided the attack, and kicked Vanitas at the stomach making his cough, as Vanitas disappeared and reappeared above Alucard as he said "Too slow." But Alucard blocked the attack with Reacas' Vengeance, and punched him hard at his helmet making it cracked, as Vanitas ran and slashed but Alucard blocked each strike, and slashed him hard that made his apprentice yelped and got down on one knee defeated.

"Always stronger Lord Alucard." Vanitas said out of breath. "Always you know. If you excuse me i got some work to do." Alucard said as he went to a Dark Corridor.

* * *

What he appeared in next was a dark dimension as he growled "Where is that Bailey, and his stupid friends!?" He realized he was being watched and looked and noticed some people staring at him.

(One big battle later)

After he gave Sailor Moon, Ash, Sora, and Sakura his regards and his advice about Bailey he went through another Dark Corridor and looked at himself. He is in his real appearance which is black smooth short hair, nice tanned skin, brown eyes, white tank top, black pants, and white shoes. "Stupid brats." He said as he transformed back into Alucard. "Those idiots should know better." Alucard muttered as he growled where two rodents think his name was terrible. Even a girl named Sailor Moon questioned if he works for someone named Ultimecia.

"Ultimecia? What the hell is that name anyway? Whatever none of my concern." Alucard said walking to Vayne's study. _That battle proves it's still to early. I'll get Bailey soon enough._ That was a promise he made.

 **The end.**


End file.
